happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and TV episodes and there are 4 seasons for the Internet shorts with different animators and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series about each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes, there have also been rumors that a second TV Series season is still in the works over but Ken Pontac said that the TV series is currently off the air due to budget problems. Internet Shorts Season 1 (1999-2001) Season 2 (2002 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - 2013) Season 4 (2013 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1: One Foot in the Grave Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2: Lesser of Two Evils Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3: The Third Degree Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4: Four on the Floor Original Airdate: April 17, 2006 Episode 5: Marooned Five Original Airdate: October 16, 2006 Episode 6: Deep Six Original Airdate: October 23, 2006 Episode 7: Seventh Heaven Original Airdate: November 6, 2006 Episode 8: Behind the Eight Ball Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 Episode 9: Nine Lives Original Airdate: November 27, 2006 Episode 10: Ten Speed Original Airdate: December 3, 2006 Episode 11: Eleventh Hour Original Airdate: December 10, 2006 Episode 12: Twelfth Night Original Airdate: December 17, 2006 Episode 13: Friday the 13th Original Airdate: December 25, 2006 Blurbs These are episodes where the original episode has been done over with a series of speech bubbles/boxes containing text, either a joke, a random statement, a goof, or a fact relating to the scene. The blurbs are (this is in order of episode listings, not the date of release of these videos): *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Popcorn Video *Class Act Blurb *Blind Date Blurb *Can't Stop Coffin Blurb *We're Scrooged! Blurb *Just Desert Blurb *Stealing the Spotlight Blurb *Wrath of Con Blurb *Nuttin' but the Tooth Blurb *Eyes Cold Lemonade Blurb *Shard at Work Blurb *The Way You Make Me Wheel Blurb *Take a Hike Blurb *Let It Slide Blurb *Brake The Cycle Blurb *All Flocked Up Blurb Character Pop-ups Throughout Happy Tree Friends, the way the characters were introduced, and also the how title sequences and closing credits were displayed, evolved over time. First Internet Season Internet Season 1's introductions involved every Happy Tree friends coming out of a bush, going through an animation, such as a gesture (a wave), and then going back into the bush and disappearing. Normally, before they appear, text saying "This Week Featuring...", and when all of the characters have finished, another piece of text appears saying "Almost there...", all this happening while the Happy Tree Friends theme song plays in the background. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: *'Cuddles:' Waves. *'Giggles:' Holds both her hands down to her waist. (Goof: Don't have a mark on her face) *'Toothy:' Waving both of his hands. *'Lumpy:' Looks at the viewer stupidly. *'Petunia:' Waves quickly while leaning to one side. *'Handy:' Smiles and then looks at his nub's and grows frustrated. *'Nutty:' Jitters around. *'Sniffles:' Looks at the viewer. *'Pop:' Smokes his pipe and winks. *'Cub:' Waves. *'Flaky:' Has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, becomes frightened and hides in the bush. *'The Mole:' Feels the bush with his cane. *'Disco Bear:' Moves from side to side. *'Russell:' Takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it. *'Lifty & Shifty:' They pull their trademark grins. *'Mime:' Holds both of his hands on the screen. *'Cro-Marmot:' Stands still. *'Flippy:' Salutes. *'Splendid:' Pops up with his hands on his hips (as a heroic pose) and then pops back down. Cuddles1.JPG Clip0003 0011.jpg toothy-s1.jpg Lumpy intro1.gif Pet.intro.1.gif Handy Intro.jpg Nutty.jpeg Sniffles.JPG Pop.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h13m33s139.png Flaky.JPG The Mole.png Disco Bear Intro 1.gif Russell Intro.jpg 2330104.jpg Mime Intro.jpg CroMarmotSeason1Opening.jpg Splendidciezje.png Flippy intro HD.png ---- Second Internet Season In Internet Season 2, all the characters are featured in a book. The book shows more characters as it flips pages. All the character are featured one by one on a page. The background is usually the same color as the character. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: *'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out *'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist *'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth) *'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down *'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand *'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a tree stump. *'Nutty' looking hyperactive *'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest *'Pop' raising Cub up into the air *'Cub' stands happily (in the episodes where Cub appears without Pop) *'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background *'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane *'Disco Bear' by a disco ball *'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river *'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins *'Mime' holding a balloon animal *'Flippy' in a green background *'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background *'Cro-Marmot' Stands still with a snowy background (This can only be seen on the website, because the first season intro is replaced with the second season intro.) Cuddles Intro.png Giggles Intro.png Toothy Intro.png Lumpy Intro2.png Petunia Intro.png Handy Intro.png Sniffles Intro2.png Nutty Intro.png Cub opening. Jpg Pop and Cub Intro.png Flaky Intro.png Lifty & Shifty Intro2.png Russell Intro2.png Flippy Intro.png Mime Intro.png Splendid Intro2.png Mole Intro.png Disco Bear Intro.png Crow.jpg Rink Hijinks Pop-ups Notice the character's lower halves are outside the background in their starring pages instead of inside and all backgrounds that are used for each character are all the same. *'Flaky' is standing happily with both arms outstretched. *'Disco Bear' looks at the viewers while dancing. *'Cub' stands happily with both arms outstretched. Notice the arms being raised at a higher angle. *'Lumpy' stands upright, with both arms at his side, while looking stupidly. ~30 - Rink Hijinks.png Rhdiscobear.png Rhcub.png rhlumpy.png ---- Third Internet Season The starring intros began with the episode Wrath of Con. Starting in Something Fishy, there is also a featuring character card, which read "Featuring a few friends:" and has the characters on a playground. Starting in Brake the Cycle, the card instead says "Also featuring:". Each character's starring pop-up features a rhyme or an alliteration that fits in with their personality traits. *'Sniffles' doing a chemical science experiment S is for Sniffles - Science is seriously satisfying! *'Splendid' flying through the air S is for Splendid - Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *'Lumpy' is holding a sandwich L is for Lumpy - For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *'Russell' is rowing a small boat R is for Russell - Row, row your boat down a running river! *'Lifty & Shifty' have stolen bags of money L is for Lifty, S is for Shifty - No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! *'Petunia' is planting flowers with a watering can next to her P is for Petunia - Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *'Handy' stands smiling, surrounded by tools H is for Handy - A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! *'Lammy & Mr. Pickels' are walking and holding hands L is for Lammy, Mr is for Mr. Pickels - Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *'Pop' smokes on his pipe while Cub stands in the background P is for Pop, C is for Cub - Paternal parents are patient and proud. Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! '' *The Mole' stands on a platform with purple grass, with purple-ish sky '''M is for Mole - Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. *'Toothy' is holding a toothbrush T is for Toothy - Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth. *'Flippy' sits on a stump and roasts marshmallows over a campfire. F is for Flippy - Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. 180px-Lammy and Mr Pickels intro S3.png Splendid Intro.png Lifty & Shifty Intro.png Sniffles Intro.png Lumpy Intro.png Russell Intro.png Pop And Cub.PNG Flippy star.png Handy Intro3.png Petunia Intro3.png The Mole Season 3.png Toothy Season 3.jpg Featuring a few friends/Also Featuring Pop-ups Not all characters have appeared in the Season 3/4 Featuring a few friends/Also Featuring pop-ups. *'Cuddles' is on the slide, with both his arms outstreched while looking down. *'Giggles' is on the slide, with both her arms outstreched while looking in the viewer's direction. *'Toothy' streches out both his arms. He is not featured on the slide. *'Lumpy' just stands stupidly when he is not on the slide. His arms are down when he faces his right. His left hand is near his mouth if he is facing his left. When he is on the slide, he lays upside down, with his body taking up almost the entire length of the slide. *'Petunia' streches her arms out when on the slide. *'Handy' stands happily while looking happily at the viewer. *'Nutty' is too jittery to go on the slide. *'Sniffles' looks in the direction of the viewer, with both his arms outstreched, whether or not he is on the slide. *'Pop' stands by the bottom of the slide. *'Cub' plays happily on the slide with both arms outstreched. *'Flaky' looks at the direction of the viewer nervously, with her right index finger near her mouth. *'The Mole' is feeling around with his walking stick while facing his right. *'Mime' looks at the viewer while miming, However, in Random Acts of Silence, he just faces happily to his right. *'Cro-Marmot' stands still. *'Lammy '''slides down, while '''Mr. Pickels' is standing on the top of the slide. Screen shot 2012-06-10 at 8.19.49 PM.png Pop and Cub Featuring Internet Season 3.png TV Series Intro *Pop raises Cub up and down; *Giggles and Cuddles on swings; *Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; *Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side (this may be a reference to Spin Fun Knowin' Ya) Starring Pop-ups *'Cuddles:' Cuddles skateboards over a log. (A small reference to "Sweet Ride") *'Giggles: '''Giggles ice-skates on ice. *'Toothy: Toothy bites a lollipop, and waves. (A reference to "Eye Candy") *Lumpy: Lumpy is in a toilet, with a roll of toilet paper on his antler, and he waves. *Petunia: Petunia stands behind a bush, waving, and flowers behind the bush wither. *Handy: Handy stands behind and lowers the hook on this truck. *Nutty: Nutty hops from piles of candy to a ice-cream cone. *Sniffles: Sniffles uses a magnifying glass to show an ant. *Pop: Pop catches '''Cub as he goes down a slide. *'Flaky: '''Flaky stands nervously around chicks, that are jumping. (A reference to "From A To Zoo") *'The Mole: The Mole walks around a street. *Disco Bear: Disco Bear dances on a dance floor, while a disco ball shines. *Russell: Russell fishes on water in his boat. *Lifty & Shifty: Lifty & Shifty pull a bunch of sausages. (A reference to "Meat Me for Lunch") *Mime: Mime makes a balloon animal. *Cro-Marmot: Cro-Marmot stands, and the scene changes to night, while he stays still. *Flippy: Flippy salutes as he raises his flag. *Splendid: Splendid flies around the Earth. Cuddles tv intro.gif Giggle tv intro.gif Toothy tv.jpg Lumpy tv.jpg Petunia tv.jpg Handy tv.jpg Sniffles tv.jpg Nutty tv.jpg Pop & Cub Intro.gif Flaky tv.jpg Mime tv.jpg Liftshift.gif Russel.gif Mole-intro-o.gif Splendid tv.jpg Flippy tv.jpg Cro Marmot Intro.gif Featuring Pop-ups *'Cuddles: '''Waves. *'Giggles: 'Waves while leaning to her right. *'Toothy: 'Waves. *'Lumpy: 'Stands upside-down. *'Petunia: 'Waves while putting her left hand behind her back. *'Handy: 'Waves. *'Nutty: 'Waves while his left hand is holding a lollipop and he's leaning to his right. *'Sniffles: 'Waves while facing to his right. *'Pop: 'Waves. *'Cub: 'Stands happily. *'Flaky: 'Looks at the viewer nervously. *'The Mole: 'Is facing to his right. *'Disco Bear: 'Smiles. *'Russell: 'Holds up both arms while leaning to his left. *'Lifty: 'Grins. *'Shifty: 'Grins. *'Mime: 'Holds up both of his hands. *'Cro-Marmot: 'Stands still. *'Flippy: '''Waves. Ending Credits *Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits ---- Winter Break In this special half-hour TV episode, everyone is seen on an ornament on a christmas tree for their starring or featuring role. *Pop' holds his pipe while 'Cub' stands with him. *'Lumpy' looks wierdly at the viewer, upside down, with his hand to his mouth. In "Out on a Limb", part of his antler is cracked off a little. *'Nutty' holds his hand out with a lolipop with one bite out of it in his hand. *'Sniffles' looks at the viewer, holding a book. *'Giggles' looks at the viewer. *'Cro-Marmot' is wrapped up. *'Flaky' looks nervously to the right. *'Disco Bear' dances for the audience. Irregular Episodes *'1999: Banjo Frenzy:' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy in appearance and Flippy in personality) and early versions of Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. *'2003: Enter the Garden:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. *'2003: Mole in the City:' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom). *'2005: Ski Patrol:' A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight:' An interview with the HTF character '''Cro-Marmot. ' *'2006: Youtube Live Episode:' An episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Fall Out Boy Music Video. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do:' A 20-second episode starring Lumpy which features no gore, pain or deaths, but before and after it are various deaths from TV episodes (Easter Egg Episode). *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode:' An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2008: Winter Break:' A special episode that used winter-related internet episodes and kringles that aired on TV first and was later released on DVD. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Uploaded by the user, YouTube. Starring Cuddles demonstrating how to use the subscribe feature on YouTube. *'2011: Youtube Copyright School: '''Russell learns about copyright infringement. *'2011: Oh Xmas Tree:' Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy all sing "''Oh Christmas Tree" with a door closing afterwards revealing presents with links to 5 kringles: Reindeer Kringle, Kringle Tree, Kringle Frosty, Strain Kringle, and Kringle Presents. *'2012: New Season Teaser:' An April Fools joke by Mondo Media, playing on Dick Figures. *'2013: Cubtron Z: '''A special episode of Happy Tree Friends in stop motion animation instead of the usual Flash animation, it is directed by Rob Shaw. The episode is about Cub being revived as a robot after dying by getting ran over by a street cleaner to get his bottle. Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Arcade Games *Mobile Games Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. The smoochies are: *Cuddles as a pet *Giggles' Valentine *Toothy's Easter *Petunia's Summertime Adventures *Nutty's Party Surprise *Sniffles's Science *Flaky's Baseball *Pop's BBQ *Mime's Olympics *Disco Bear's Halloween *Pop & Cub's Christmas Kringles Kringles are special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There are currently ten Kringles.(Note:The last 2 Kringles of the list are from the very beginning and very final of a Winter Break video. See "Happy Tree Friends-Winter Break"). The list of Kringles are: *Reindeer Kringle *Tree Kringle *Kitchen Kringle *Caroling Kringle *Ski Kringle *Train Kringle *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle *Sight Kringle *Star Kringle Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in ''W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow now, and, as a note, his episode, Mole in the City, debuted way before "Ka-Pow!" even existed. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected). The HTF Breaks are: *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat *Moppin Up *Bite Sized *Pop & Corn *Butter Me Up *Cheesy Does It *Tunnel Vision *Claw Love Bites Love Bites are Valentine's Day-themed short episodes featuring romantic relationships between two characters (male and female). The list of Love Bites episodes are: *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U *On My Mind *My Better Half Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *Many episodes from the Season 1 and Season 2 internet shorts contain glitches (an image of another scene from the episode would briefly appear). This is now fixed in the TV series and later episodes, with the last known occurence in Just Desert. *Starting in From A to Zoo, an episode would usually begin with a tune. At the end of the episode, a distorted version of the same tune would be played in accordance to a usually gory scene. *''Intimate Spotlight, ''Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Vote or Die, and Oh Xmas Tree are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. No blood or gore appeared in Bite Sized orYoutube Copyright School, although Nutty and Russell (respectively) get injured in those episodes. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops, A Sucker For Love (part 1) and Concrete Solution, Better Off Bread and Blast from the Past, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wishy Washy, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Peas in a Pod have the same morals. *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms, since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, however (although not one bullet damaged any of the characters). *The TV series (most notably episodes such as Wishy Washy and Tongue in Cheek) seem to be more gruesome than the internet series. *As of December 2nd 2012, every conglomeration of the TV episodes has been uploaded on YouTube. *Seasons 1 and 2 each contain 27 episodes, though Season 3 contains 24. Thus Season 3 is currently the shortest Internet Season. *Usually, Happy Tree Friends episodes are free, but One Foot in the Grave is the first TV episode to be available for digital download (in full HD) which can be purchased for $1.99. The bonus is that you can also view full storyboards by purchasing it. *Currently, Season 3 is the only season whose final episode doesn't have two parts. External links *Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes *Watch the TV series *Happy Tree Friends halloween minisite *Alternate Happy Tree Friends halloween minisite *Happy Tree Friends holiday minisite |} Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse